


Sex Shop II: Lovers after Hours (WiP)

by SevenOfMine, TanjaDroverson



Series: Sex Shop [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Lesbian Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Uber, hot lesbian sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/pseuds/SevenOfMine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Sequel to Sex ShopA sex shop full of toys. Two women alone during a raging storm. It becomes hot and they have to cool off... any idea how that would work? Among other things....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Sex shop
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Any and all resemblance with living persons or dead one's, for that matter, are purely incidental. The characters are mine and sprang up from my twisted imagination. I am not going to take any responsibility, if future events resemble parts of this story. 
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 - Hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women ahead. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-09-10 through to ???
> 
> Last name: Schmidt  
> First name: Sarah  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 25  
> Birthday: 1992-25-04  
> Eyes: blue  
> Hair: blond  
> Height: 1,73 m  
> Location: Berlin  
> Job: Co-owner of a Sex Shop
> 
> Last name: Huber  
> First name: Lara  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 35  
> Birthday: 1982-03-15  
> Eyes: blue-gray  
> Hair: auburn  
> Height: 1,69 m  
> Location: Berlin  
> Job: Co-owner of a Sex Shop

This is a sequel to Sex Shop!

Summary of Sex Shop: A meeting of strangers turns out to be the final step in a relationship between two women, who started out as colleagues becoming fast friends and co-owners of a sex shop. They pine for each other for years. Neither of them is able to live out their attraction for the other woman, until they are both free of past demons.  
It was during a fateful, stormy night in July, their lives changed forever.

Previously at the Sex Shop...

Enjoying their tongue play, Lara ended it nonetheless and trailed kisses along Sarah's neck, down over her chest and kissed each rock-hard nipple, before moving farther down to kneel between Sarah's legs, spreading them. The sight of that pink toy vanishing into Sarah's drenched, dripping channel, turned Lara on to no end. Taking a hold of the shaft, Lara started to slide it left in the direction of Sarah's thigh very slowly and then right and back again, over and over, eliciting a delighted moan from Sarah as they gazed at each other.

Watching Lara with a smile, Sarah trembled at the wanton look on Lara's face and she had to close her eyes and arch her back, when Lara pulled at the toy carefully. Feeling Lara place her fingers on either side of her folds, Sarah moaned loudly, when Lara pulled her sensitive tissues apart. Pushing herself onto her elbows to rest her forearms on the couch, Sarah opened her legs wider as Lara pulled the dildo out further, slowly, carefully. With half-lidded eyes and a low moan, Sarah watched how focused Lara was to not hurt her in any way. With a last gentle tug, the toy was out and Lara leaned in to lick up Sarah's freely flowing juices with her gentle tongue.

Though Lara had had a taste of Sarah earlier, she couldn't believe what a wonderful flavor Sarah had, musky and sweet and so very intoxicating as she licked Sarah thoroughly. Lara needed better access so she lay down on the couch, putting the toy aside. She pulled Sarah's legs over her shoulders, so the blonde's lower body was slightly elevated. Closing her eyes, Lara devoured Sarah, entering her deeply and in turn flicking her tongue over the younger woman's nubbin over and over. Thinking, Sarah needed to be fucked hard by her tongue, Lara thrust into Sarah forcefully, deeply and held a fast rhythm, until she felt Sarah start to buck her hips, moaning incessantly. Stilling her motions, Lara pulled her tongue out, rasping it against the roof of Sarah's channel, making her jerk and moan out loud as she hit Sarah's g-spot.

Trembling from the tender onslaught and almost orgasm, Sarah panted, long since having laid down on her back again. She loved the way, Lara took control of her body and lay there, breathing heavily, eyes closed tight as she tried to calm down. She felt Lara move on top of herself again and returned the passionate kiss eagerly, their tongues tangling wildly, while Sarah's hands roamed Lara's strong back.

Lara enjoyed Sarah's touch immensely, which was proven by her many orgasms, but somehow she wanted to be the only one able to touch Sarah, while she took care of the blonde's needs. Grabbing Sarah's wrists, she pushed the younger woman's arms up over her head to press them against the couch as she ended the kiss slowly.

“You said... I can do everything I want with you?” Lara asked, searching for confirmation and watched Sarah nod, their faces inches apart. “Is there a way I can tie you up?” Lara wanted to know and felt the strong body tremble beneath her, heard Sarah moan quietly.

They gazed at each other for long moments, Sarah's eyes half-lidded from anticipation. “The couch has four posts, one at each corner,” Sarah informed Lara huskily. “You can use anything you want from the shop. I'll pay half of the bill... the dildo included...” Sarah was totally hot from the thought of not being able to move, to be at Lara's mercy, her chest heaving in joy and anticipation. “The fridge is well stocked... maybe you'll find something you'd like to use.” Sarah hoped, Lara would and indicated the tall refrigerator next to the now closed door to the shop with a nod of her head. “I'll get the disinfectant to clean the dildo,” Sarah suggested eagerly. “By the way... there are also some things on the shelves over there, you might find useful.” Sarah motioned at the rack across from them as well as next to the desk in the middle of that same wall.

Lara let go of Sarah's wrists and looked at the fridge and shelves, before gazing at Sarah again with a smile. “While we're at it... how do you want me to take you?”

“I want to feel what you felt,” Sarah whispered, totally aroused from the thought and Lara's pleasure she'd witnessed.

“Your wish is my command as a brave young woman put it so aptly not long ago,” Lara whispered seductively with a grin and kissed Sarah softly for long moments.

First, Lara rummaged through the contents of the shelves, finding scented candles, which she lighted and placed all round the room and the couch in particular, turning off the ceiling lights, when she was done. It had become dark outside without them noticing it and she could hear the wind howl through the rafters. Then she asked for a bag and went in search of the things she would need in the shop, returning with the bag full to bursting after a while to put it next to the couch and go pee.

While Lara gathered the stuff, Sarah cleaned the dildo, went to pee and and drank some much needed water from a bottle from the fridge, offering it to Lara as well of course, who drank thirstily. All the while, Sarah watched Lara prance around in only those sexy shiny black high heels, which was a picture of pure eroticism to behold. Sarah started to become apprehensive, when Lara went to the refrigerator to look at its contents, after everything else was arranged.

Gazing at the fridge filled with whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, grapes, honey and chocolate sauce, Lara was amazed at the assortment and lifted an eyebrow. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you've planned this.”

“To be honest... I did,” Sarah's voice was low and apologetic.

Closing the refrigerator, Lara turned to gaze at Sarah, lips pursed, waiting for an explanation.

Sarah took a deep breath, sitting down at the edge of the couch facing Lara, but avoiding eye contact with the older woman. “We were both in a committed relationship, when we met 8 years ago. I was more than willing to co-own the shop, when you offered it of course. We were colleagues at first, who became fast friends and with time I realized, that I am attracted to you. After 4 years of knowing you, Simone ended our relationship, stating she felt I had become distant and she was right.” Sarah halted to gather her thoughts, still not looking at Lara. “I never wanted another relationship after that. There was the occasional one-night stand or fling, but nothing serious. I... came to terms with the fact, that my attraction for you was unrequited.” Sarah felt Lara sit down on the couch next to her. “When you and Sonja broke up two years ago, I thought we might have a chance. I didn't want to pursue you right away, afraid that you would see me as a rebound kind of thing. Since you never really reacted to my flirtations though I gave up.” Sarah knew, she looked devastated. “Then... 4 months ago... you started to flirt with me suddenly... I agonized over how to approach you and made plans for months.” Though Lara moved ever closer, Sarah studiously avoided to look at her. “When you went to that convention in Las Vegas, I thought it's now or never. I was delighted, when you played along... and I... you're everything I hoped for and yet so much more,” Sarah concluded her story, waiting for Lara's reaction.

If Sarah had looked up, she would have found joy and happiness on Lara's face, her eyes shining and sparkling with it.

“I am sure, you figured out by now, that the attraction is mutual,” Lara husked and watched Sarah nod. “I knew you were overqualified, when I read your application as a sales girl and yet you were the one best suited for the job as well. At first it annoyed me, that you questioned me constantly, but you also challenged me, kept me on my toes and it felt great. Your suggestions proved right time and time again, so it was the logical choice to offer you the co-ownership after a year of exceptional work. You have a talent for numbers and a great sense for what sells best. I never regretted my decision.” Lara was sitting so close to Sarah, that their thighs were almost touching, feeling the heat from Sarah's skin against her own; the young woman was still not looking at Lara. “The relationship with Sonja... we were very much in love at the beginning, but daily life took over too soon... for most of the time we just coexisted. We were barely together anymore from our third year on.” The next part was hard for Lara to admit, so her voice became low. “I ended it, when Sonja became physically abusive. I had become used to the verbal lashes, whenever she felt like it, but...” Lara sighed deeply and now, Sarah finally lifted her head to gaze at Lara with wide eyes. “I was attracted to you early on, but it just wasn't right. I was in a relationship after all. I never said anything about how Sonja treated me, because I was ashamed of myself... that I looked like the tough businesswoman on the outside and... I wasn't even able to stand up to my girlfriend. After I broke up with her... Sonja didn't leave me alone and only recently stopped harassing me. I didn't have the courage for a new relationship. I also didn't expect anyone... to keep up with that, when I myself barely held on.” Lara gazed at Sarah with sad eyes imploringly. “You were always there for me as my friend. Even if you didn't know it, your presence in my life was like a beacon of light for me. You were solid like a rock, my one constant, when I needed it the most.” Lara searched Sarah's compassionate face, but continued. “At first I wanted you to accompany me to the sex convention, but then I decided against it. I thought, the time apart might give me a new perspective, help me see what I wanted to do with my life... with you. When you acted as if you didn't know me, I was curious to see where it went.” Lara blushed once again now, thinking back on how Sarah had taken her repeatedly, thoroughly, had made her come over and over and how much she had enjoyed every single second. “I've fantasized about us... for years,” Lara confessed quietly and now it was her turn to look away.

With a gentle hand, Sarah cupped Lara's cheek to make her lock eyes with Sarah and gazed at the older woman tenderly. “How many times did Sonja hit you?” Sarah wanted to know, quietly, furious with Sonja for making Lara feel so small.

“Only once... the next moment I packed my things and moved to a hotel.” Lara leaned into Sarah's tender touch and smiled a small smile. “Because of Sonja I didn't like it rough... I hated sex in general... she always manhandled me... But with you...” Lara straddled Sarah's thighs, cupping the young face in both hands. “You pull at my hair, but it is with gentle force... you shove me around and I know, your intention is never to hurt me. You boss me around... you do it, because you realize how much I enjoy it. I meant everything I said... I want you to take me over and over, do whatever you wish with me.” If the mood had been subdued during their confessions, the air was now charged with sexual energy again. “Oh, Sarah... why didn't we do this a long time ago?” Lara leaned in to kiss Sarah slowly, their tongues tangling languidly.

“Because we weren't ready yet... free to act on our attraction... but now we are and I intent to do it all night long...” Their foreheads touched, eyes closed.

Lara moved back, opening her eyes to search Sarah's face, her hands moving to tangle in the soft blond tresses. “I... I... if you're willing... I'd like to... to...” Lara hated her own hesitance and only found openness in Sarah's blue gaze. “I don't want just tonight.”

Tears of joy welled up in Sarah's eyes upon these words and she pulled Lara tight in a strong embrace, which was returned equally. “I was hoping you would want it, too...” Sarah buried her face at Lara's neck and let free rein to her tears.

“How could I not? With the way you make me feel? With how forcefully you take me repeatedly and yet you're taking so very gentle care of me. I am addicted to you... your lovemaking... I want to be with you.”

“And I with you... I need you to make me yours now,” Sarah whispered hoarsely, totally aroused again, after their confessions had dampened the mood, the tears drying again already.

“Oh, I will... believe me... my sweet Sarah.. I will... over and over,” Lara promised quietly, capturing Sarah's lips in a searing kiss. “But first, I need your help with something,” Lara echoed Sarah's earlier words.

Sarah watched Lara move off her lap, grabbing the dildo from where Sarah had left it on the couch. Then Lara sat down in the middle of the furniture, leaned back on one hand and held the toy out for Sarah, while Lara spread her thighs impossibly wide in an openly trusting, wanton manner, the now dark blue eyes half-lidded with desire. The erotic sight made Sarah swallow and moan quietly, crawling between Lara's legs slowly. She sat back on her haunches well within Lara's personal space to take the offered toy with a seductive grin.


	2. Sarah & Lara

As soon as her hand was free, Lara leaned back on it as well, moving her hips invitingly back and forth as she felt herself drip once again in anticipation of how Sarah would penetrate her with the toy. The gaze roaming her body, felt like a tender caress and she trembled, when Sarah's eyes examined her sex thoroughly with a hungry expression, while licking her full red lips.

“You can make me come with that look alone,” Lara whispered, desperate for Sarah's touch though. “But I'd prefer it if you touched me right now.” If possible, Lara tried to open her legs even wider and she had to admit, she felt like the sexiest woman alive for only wearing those shiny black high heels.

Dildo in one hand, Sarah kissed Lara hotly, leaving her breathless to trail her tongue along her strong neck and over Lara's chest. She latched onto one unbelievably taut dark red nipple to suck hard, taking as much of that full breast into her mouth as she could fit to let her tongue lick and flick over the nipple repeatedly.

Lara arched her back, moaning loudly, undulating against Sarah wantonly to encourage the blonde to take her once again as she leaned her head back, trembling violently. She still couldn't believe, how open she reacted to Sarah, ready to take everything, Sarah had to give and still wanting so much more from the younger woman. When Sarah let go of one breast, only to pay the same loving attention to the other, Lara moaned loudly again, appreciatively from the bliss running through her entire body, originating from her skillfully manipulated breasts.

“Oh Sarah... you make me so damn hot...,” Lara rasped, squirming and wanting Sarah to touch more, than just her breasts. “I want that toy inside of me,” she begged quietly, having no idea why she said what she just said.

“Just the toy... coming right up...,” Sarah confirmed with a grin, letting go of the breast and placed the tip of the bulbous part of the dildo at Lara's entrance.

Regretting her words, Lara gazed at Sarah and held her eyes. “That's not what I meant...” Lara took a deep breath. “What I meant to say was... that I want you to touch me... Am I making any sense?”

“Perfect sense,” Sarah answered in a low voice and took Lara's nipple into her mouth again, while her free hand stroked along Lara's torso, over her flat stomach and came to rest on Lara's mound.

Lara was relieved, she had been able to tell Sarah, what she really wanted, Sarah listening without jumping to any conclusions and trembled from the arousing feeling of Sarah's exploring hand and that skilled mouth at her breast. The fingers slipping between her wet folds to continue the gentle exploration there, made Lara moan and press herself against those curious digits urgently. How was it, that she was still so ready for Sarah, even after hours of being fucked thoroughly? Was Sarah the woman, she had dreamed of, but never dared hope to find? And she had been there all along? No wonder, she needed to make up for lost time. Those fingers entering Lara deeply now, made her shove her lower body against them and moan unrestrainedly from pleasure.

Sarah felt shivers run up and down her spine at Lara's open reaction and she started to drip again from Lara's responsiveness, happy that she was the woman, who made Lara act this way. Starting a slow, deep rhythm of in and out, Sarah continued to lick her way down along Lara's torso now and soon realized, that this position was less than ideal for what she had in mind. Pulling back, she gazed at Lara and felt herself melt at the picture of pure trust. Legs spread as far as they would go, thrusting against Sarah's fingers slowly, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth agape, face contorted in pleasure and lust as she used her hands on the couch for support.

Sarah was really sorry to interrupt and moved in to whisper into Lara's ear, “I need you to move to the edge of the couch.”

Hearing these words and feeling Sarah's hot breath at her ear, Lara shivered and like Sarah, stopped thrusting to gaze at the younger woman with half-lidded eyes. “Do I really have to? This feels so wonderful,” Lara husked, shivering.

“I'd like to lick you,” Sarah informed, watching Lara arch her back at the thought. “And it's easier, when I kneel in front of you,” Sarah drew the mental picture with her words, hoping Lara would agree. “I'll have total access to your folds, if your legs are spread like this on top of the couch.” Sarah felt a gush of Lara's juices wash around her fingers, still deep inside of Lara. “I take that as a yes,” Sarah said as she pulled her fingers out, very slowly to show Lara the stickiness she had created by spreading her fingers apart; they both watched Lara's essence run down along Sarah's long digits.

“God... what you do to me with your mere words,” Lara rasped, totally aroused obviously and they crawled to the edge of the couch together.

While Sarah knelled down on the floor, Lara took the same position as before, again resting most of her weight on her hands on the couch, legs spread wide. Gazing down at Sarah, Lara found tenderness on the young face as a smile played around the wonderfully pouty lips. Lara watched Sarah enter her with her skilled fingers again, deeply and leaned her head back, eyes closing, moaning in pleasure as Sarah continued where she had left off only moments ago. Lara held a slow counter rhythm again, totally turned on by Sarah's tender care as she felt Sarah's hot breath against her wet sex, which made her moan in anticipation. In the next moment, Sarah closed her mouth over Lara's clit to suckle it, flick her tongue over it, circle the small swollen nubbin and suck at it hard, making Lara moan unrestrainedly.

Slowing her fingers, while taking care of Lara's clit, Sarah replaced them with the dildo, but didn't enter Lara fully yet. She loved the way, Lara undulated against the toy, so with every new impact, the dildo slid deeper into Lara's hot, wet channel. When it was all the way inside of Lara, she moaned loudly in appreciation and started to tremble at Sarah's unrelenting stimulation of her clit.

Holding still now, that the toy was inside of her, Lara concentrated on the pleasure, Sarah created with her skilled mouth making love to her little sensitive nubbin. Sinking down on her back, Lara tangled her hands in Sarah's blond tresses, caressing the woman tenderly, who was sucking her clit hard, letting her tongue flick it over and over inside of Sarah's hot, wet mouth. Moaning incessantly now, Lara felt her legs tremble violently as her orgasm washed through her in strong waves and she bucked from the ecstasy coursing through her entire body. She breathed hard, eyes screwed tightly shut as she lay back, arms splayed on either side of her.

Sarah moved back to take in the erotic picture, breathing heavily herself. Legs still spread wide on top of the couch, chest heaving, face relaxed after Lara's release, the auburn hair spread around her head like a halo. The long shaft protruding as the other end was now lodged deep inside of Lara's dripping channel.

Taking deep breaths, Lara calmed down slowly. “Wasn't it supposed to be your turn?” she rasped, trembling from the aftershocks.

Sarah giggled as she admired the aftermath of her handiwork. “You DID ask me to help you with the toy. And I live to serve... you.”

The happy sound from Sarah sent shivers of joy through Lara and she couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, you crazy woman, you. Come here,” Lara ordered throatily, lifting a hand.

Getting up, Sarah took the hand and climbed on top of Lara to come to rest on the hot, sweaty body and kiss Lara deeply, their tongues tangling languidly, slowly. They lay there for long minutes, kissing, Lara stroking Sarah's broad, hot back tenderly.

“It's your turn now for sure,” Lara rasped, turning Sarah onto her back and straddling her. “You're not going to move a muscle once you're in the middle of the couch, until I'm finished binding you... is that understood?”


	3. Lara & Sarah

“Yes, Ma'am,” Sarah confirmed quietly, gazing up at Lara, who looked so incredibly sexy to Sarah.

The chin-length auburn hair tousled around the shining face, eyes sparkling with anticipation, dark red lips swollen from their kisses. The full breasts with the rock-hard nipples seemed to defy gravity, stomach flat over a small thatch of curly auburn hair so tempting. Sarah would love to touch the strong thighs, but Sarah knew, Lara wouldn't allow any touch at the moment and it made Sarah tremble; the toy protruding from between those thighs looked so very hot on Lara.

Satisfied with the answer, Lara moved to the bag, while Sarah sat down in the middle of the couch. “You should lay down,” Lara rasped, crouching down on the floor beside the couch, seeing Sarah sit there.

“I would like to watch you,” Sarah whispered, hoping Lara would let her.

“All right,” Lara agreed with a grin, before she dug into the bag to retrieve four black straps with loops at each end.

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Lara as she crouched there, gloriously naked except for those hot heels, the muscles underneath the soft pale skin working marvelously as she pulled out the straps to place them on the couch. Taking the first, Lara attached it to the closest post to unfurl it so it lay on top of the sheets at Sarah's foot. Lara's movements were precise, determined as she repeated it with the other three straps. Sarah admired the lean body with curves at all the right places, full breasts jiggling with Lara's motions, the firm, round butt beckoning Sarah to touch it, rub it, massage it when it was turned to her.

Lara was acutely aware of the eyes following her every movement as she strode back to the bag now. They were full of adoration and admiration as they raked over every inch of her body, the looks feeling like a tender caress to Lara. Feeling sexier and more beautiful and alive than ever before, Lara pulled out two sets of black cuffs lined with dark red fur. They had loops to attach them to the straps, one set for Sarah's wrists, the other for her ankles. With a smile, Lara watched Sarah's eyes widen at the sight and Lara winked at the younger woman as she moved close to Sarah's feet.

Gazing at the red and black cuffs, Sarah marveled at the fact, what a wonderfully wicked, romantic, sensual, lascivious, delightfully tantalizing woman lurked beneath the well-mannered businesswoman exterior. She felt so damn fortunate to witness and be at the receiving end of this lewdness and couldn't help the silly grin appearing on her face.

Looking at Sarah, Lara lifted an eyebrow at the blonde's wide grin and started to tie one of the cuffs around Sarah's ankle, stroking the soft skin teasingly all the while. “What's that grin for?” Lara rasped, totally aroused from the fact, that Sarah was willing to be tied up, leaving her at Lara's complete mercy.

“I'm just happy to witness this side of you!” Sarah giggled happily as Lara moved to her other ankle, the soft fur feeling heavenly against her sensitive skin; the caresses made goosebumps rise all over her body, her nipples pucker more and shivers run up and down her spine.

“Which side would that be?” Lara asked curiously, happy to see Sarah so at ease with her.

“The lecherous one,” Sarah replied boldly and jerked, falling back onto the couch as she laughed whole-heartedly from Lara's tickle attack.

“You think I am lecherous?” Lara asked in mock annoyance with a huge grin, while Sarah laughed, squirming from her teasing touches.

“Totally! And I also think...,” Sarah started, interrupted by peals of laughter as she tried to ward off Lara's tickling futilely. “You are... sensual... wonderfully... wicked... romantic... lascivious... delight... fully... tantalizing... and totally lewd.” With every new word, Lara's touches lessened, until the auburn-haired woman was lying on top of Sarah, the dildo trapped between their mounds.

Lara was flattered at the description of herself and gazed at the panting blonde with a loving smile. “You are the one, bringing this forth in me,” she whispered, before capturing Sarah's mouth in a gentle kiss. “I never acted like this before... have never done anything like that... and I love the way, you make me do things I always dreamed about, but never dared to do before. As you said... I can be myself with you.” Again, Lara kissed Sarah, their tongue play fiercer this time; Lara had the strong desire to make Sarah hers right now, suddenly. “Will you let me take you now?” she asked quietly, locking eyes with Sarah and watched the younger woman's well up.

Sarah was only able to nod, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat, her heart melting from love for this incredible woman as she lifted her hands to cup Lara's head. She kissed the older woman tenderly, letting their tongues tangle slowly.

Unable to get enough of Sarah's sensual kisses, Lara returned for more repeatedly, after ending their tongue play several times. Reluctantly, she finally moved back and off of Sarah to let the blonde get up on all fours. The sight of this unconditional trust and surrender from Sarah made Lara's heart want to burst with love and joy as she positioned herself behind Sarah, their eyes locked.

Shivering in anticipation, Sarah watched Lara lift a hand to explore Sarah's soaking, swollen folds with gentle fingers, which made both of them moan. Pressing herself into those tender digits, Sarah was eager to be taken by Lara. She arched her back, when two fingers slipped between her folds to part them and Lara pushed the tip of the dildo against her entrance. Sarah was desperate for Lara to fill her and hoped, the smaller woman wouldn't delay.

Lara was able to see Sarah's need on the young face and moved forward, very slowly, the toy stretching Sarah and filling her to the brim slowly. The blue eyes closed with a loud moan of delight as Lara joined her loudly, the feeling of the bulb inside of her, vibrating, almost too much to bear.

“Mine,” Lara growled possessively, grabbing Sarah's hips tightly with both hands.

“Yes... only yours,” Sarah agreed, her voice hoarse with unspoken emotions as her inner muscles clenched around the dildo, making both of them moan, gazing at each other. “I need you to make me come,” Sarah begged quietly, the feeling of being stretched so damn wide made her drip.

Unable to deny Sarah and finding any reason why she even should, Lara started a slow thrusting rhythm, feeling the dildo tug at her sensitive tissues with the slightest movement. In amazement, Lara watched Sarah arch her back and lower her upper body to the touch, arms stretched above her head as she moaned quietly with every slow thrust. Knowing exactly, how Sarah felt, Lara became faster with every shove, until she hurled into the blonde with tender force, the by now incessant moans driving Lara wild. The toy, letting her feel everything Sarah did, pushed Lara towards her much-needed release.

Shuddering, panting and legs trembling, Sarah was in heaven as Lara pounded her mercilessly, smacking noises filling the room as well as their mutually loud moans of pleasure. Sarah countered Lara's fast rhythm with her own and felt the first signs of her orgasm start to fill her, the fluttering of her inner walls, the delight spreading through Sarah from being taken so very thoroughly by Lara. Moaning unrestrainedly over and over, Sarah was suddenly totally overwhelmed by the unbelievably forceful climax sweeping through her. The feeling of pure ecstasy took her breath away as she trembled and bucked, shuddering violently.

Following Sarah into complete bliss with a last hard shove, Lara bucked with her own orgasm, that sent wave after wave of incredible pleasure through her entire body. She panted, sweat covering her hot skin as she held tight to Sarah's hips, afraid to fall back otherwise, because of her violently trembling legs. Lara was amazed, how much in sync they were to come simultaneously each time from using the toy, while she took deep breaths to calm down. Leaning forward, Lara covered Sarah's back with her own body, needing to feel as much skin as possible, her juices leaving her in a thick stream in spite of the dildo.

Able to breathe again, Sarah took deep, shuddering breaths, sweat running down her body in rivulets as she pressed her aching breasts into the couch. Lara's warmth at her back felt wonderful as her channel kept clenching around the toy, the tremors in her body subsiding slowly.

“So, you think I am lewd?” Lara rasped, eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Sarah from behind.

“No...,” Sarah answered, still out of breath and felt Lara lift her head to protest. “I KNOW you are lewd...” Lara lowered her head again and squeezed Sarah's body in her arms. “And I love it... I love you...” Sarah held her breath, after the admission was out.

Stymied, Lara shivered and in one slow, fluid movement pulled the toy from Sarah's channel, making the younger woman moan out loud. Helping Sarah lie down on her front, Lara moved to lay on her side next to Sarah to pull the exhausted woman half on top of herself. Gazing at each other, Lara smiled lovingly and brushed some strands of wet blond hair behind Sarah's ear tenderly.

“I could feel it in the way you made love to me,” Lara whispered, swallowing hard, admiring Sarah's courage immensely. “You must know the truth...”

Nodding, Sarah rested her head against Lara's shoulder and closed her eyes to rest. Of course, Sarah felt the love, Lara had for her, even if the older woman wasn't able to say it yet. It was obvious in everything Lara did and said. Sarah was content to wait, until Lara was ready as long as she could still feel, how much she meant to Lara from her tender, loving actions.

Lara was afraid to admit out loud, that she, too, loved Sarah and hoped, Sarah wasn't too disappointed. Cupping the back of Sarah's head with a gentle hand tangling in the soft blond tresses, Lara made the taller woman lift her head, so she could kiss Sarah thoroughly. Their tongues danced very slowly, tangled languidly as their eyes closed of their own volition once again.

“No more delays,” Lara growled, when they parted to look at each other. “I want you tied up and at my mercy NOW.”

Moving back, Sarah sat down in the middle of the couch again and held up her hands eagerly. She wanted to feel, what Lara would do with her once she was helpless. Lara didn't waste any time and tied the red and black cuffs around Sarah's wrists.

With gentle force, Lara pushed Sarah onto her back and tied all four cuffs to the straps, making sure they were tight and then moved back to kneel between Sarah's legs. She admired her handiwork, enjoying the way Sarah lay there spread-eagled in all her naked glory. Able to see Sarah drip, Lara lifted an eyebrow and locked eyes with Sarah as she lifted her head. The young face was filled with trust, eyes half-lidded from desire and lust, so Lara moved forward.

As if Lara was able to read Sarah's mind, the auburn-haired woman positioned herself between Sarah's legs with one hand guiding the tip of the dildo to Sarah's entrance, holding it open with the other gently as she lay down on top of Sarah. Moving forward slowly, Lara entered Sarah with the toy deeply, both of them moaning at the heavenly feeling of their bodies sliding together.

“How did you know I needed this?” Sarah asked huskily, voice thick with desire as she watched Lara lower her head to suck hard at one of Sarah's breasts. “Oh, Lara...,” she moaned, arching her back to search for an even firmer contact, eyes closing from pleasure.

“The way you sensed, that I needed it rough, I realized you are ready for more,” Lara explained, letting go of the breast for a moment, before sucking it with even more fervor.

Bracing her hands against the couch on either side of Sarah's torso, Lara kept her mouth fastened to Sarah's breast, biting down carefully and pulling up on it, only to lick it hungrily, while she moved back slowly. The toy slid out of Sarah for a few inches, before Lara moved back in again, humping her back in the process to not lose contact with Sarah's delicious breast. Licking, sucking, biting down and sucking on that full breast over and over, Lara held a steady but slow rhythm of in and out. The feeling of Sarah's walls tugging on and rasping against the shaft and in turn translating it into Lara's part of the toy, drove Lara wild with desire.

Moaning, Sarah squirmed under the double stimulation and arched her back, trying to make Lara take care of her other breast as well. The auburn-haired woman did, teasing her so expertly with her skilled mouth and tongue. Very slowly, Lara became faster with her thrusts and Sarah leaned her head back, stretching her body at the delightful feeling of being taken by Lara again so very thoroughly.

Paying the same loving attention to Sarah's other breast, Lara became ever faster in her thrusting rhythm, until she drove into Sarah forcefully each time, both of them moaning loudly in pleasure as their climax closed in on them once more.

“Oh, Lara....,” Sarah moaned over and over, her channel starting to clamp down on the dildo, back arched, while Lara bit down on her nipple mercilessly to sooth it by sucking it into her hot, wet mouth hard and lick it with her skilled tongue.

A few more hard shoves later and they both came forcefully, trembling and bucking with a final loud moan of each others names, before Lara collapsed on top of Sarah. They were both breathing heavily, sweat running down their bodies as they lay there spent and sated for now, pure pleasure coursing through their bodies hotly. They had their eyes closed and savored the feeling of their mutual orgasm washing over them, both of them dripping profusely around the toy and their walls clenching around it, causing little aftershocks inside of them.

“I really, really like this toy,” Lara rasped, when her breathing had returned to something resembling normal. “Your choice to include it in our range of products was a very wise one,” Lara commented the blonde's ingenuity as she calmed down from that forceful orgasm. “But... I am the true mastermind here of course for making you my partner in the first place.”

“Of course,” Sarah agreed grinning, still amazed at how they turned each other on and with that drove each other to orgasm after orgasm.

Lara lifted her head from Sarah's chest and they leaned in to kiss tenderly with a loving smile, their tongues tangling languidly, slowly. Parting, Lara trailed kisses along Sarah's leonine neck, over her chest, torso, all the while pulling the toy out of Sarah very slowly. When the dildo was all the way out with a loud smacking noise, Lara kissed her way back up, before kneeling down beside Sarah's head and the young woman turned to Lara.

“Since you can't help me this time, you'll just have to watch,” Lara rasped, spreading her thighs wide, one of them touching Sarah's shoulder, so Sarah would be able to see everything, Lara was about to do to herself perfectly.

Unable to believe what she just heard, Sarah moaned quietly in anticipation. She watched Lara caress her own breasts with skilled, elegant hands, pulling up on her nipples, pinching them hard, rolling them between two fingers and squeeze the whole breast, only to start over. Sarah was totally hot from seeing Lara pleasure herself, licking her dry lips and wishing she would be the one to touch Lara's full breasts and rock-hard nipples. She longed to close her mouth around one of those taut nipples and make Lara moan the way she was right now, quietly, the beautiful face filled with pleasure.

With anyone else but Sarah, Lara would have felt ridiculous and too self-conscious to even consider masturbating. But Sarah had said, she loved Lara, so Sarah would probably like everything Lara did. Lara for her part would love to watch Sarah pleasure herself, to see what Sarah liked, how she would reach her orgasm by her own two hands. Even with the toy as an added stimulation, Lara was eager to show Sarah how much it turned her on to be watched by Sarah, how much she enjoyed just thinking of Sarah during masturbation.

Letting go of one of her breasts, Lara trailed that hand along her torso and stomach, farther down to the thatch of auburn hair, before she took a hold of the dildo. Pulling lightly, Lara moaned at the tug deep inside of her and watched Sarah watch her. The blue eyes were glued to her sex and the toy, half-lidded from lust as Sarah licked her lips absentmindedly. The sight drove Lara crazy with desire and she felt herself drip, wishing Sarah would feast on her with those full lips of hers and that skilled tongue.

Sarah yearned to lick up Lara's juices as they left the older woman around the toy and with heavy eyes watched Lara pull the dildo out more, only to push it back into herself with a lustful moan. Again, Lara pulled at the dildo, until it was almost all the way out, just to thrust it back into herself with an even louder moan. Sarah felt herself drip and moaned in response to Lara's pleasure, totally hot for the auburn-haired woman, who kept shoving the toy back into herself over and over, after pulling it out each time. Lara's moans drove Sarah wild and she moved her head forward trying to touch Lara as she kept up the forceful thrusts, moaning ever louder.

Seeing Sarah strain to reach her, Lara pulled the toy all the way out with a loud smacking noise and a delighted moan.

“Would you like to lick me?” Lara asked throatily and watched goosebumps rise all over Sarah's body, her pebbled nipples puckering even more.

“Yes... oh, yes... Lara... let me touch you,” Sarah begged without hesitation, her eyes glued to Lara's fingers rubbing the smaller woman's clit now. “Please!”

“And if I told you I don't want you to?” Lara rasped, eyes roaming the young face filled with lust and desire for her.

“I know, you'd be lying,” Sarah replied hoarsely and watched two of Lara's elegant fingers dip into Lara's wet, dripping opening. “I know, you're eager to let me lick you.” Moaning quietly, Sarah's eyes followed those fingers as they pushed into Lara deeply; they were glistening with Lara's tasty essence as she pulled them back out completely.

Moving forward, Lara spread her juices on Sarah's full lips and watched that skilled tongue lick them up eagerly, moaning quietly. Placing her fingers against Sarah's lips, she felt that curious muscle touch her digits and then clean them as far as Sarah could reach. Lifting her head slightly, Sarah started to suck Lara's fingers into her mouth, the skillful tongue circling them deep inside of Sarah's hot, wet cavern. The feeling of Sarah making love to her finger with her mouth and tongue was more, than Lara could endure, suddenly eager to feel Sarah's mouth at her sex as she pulled her fingers away.

“Would you like me to lick you as well?” Lara whispered, before she placed a tender kiss at Sarah's cheek.

“Only if you want to,” Sarah whispered back, gazing up at Lara's aroused face only an inch away from her own.

With a loving smile, Lara turned to straddle Sarah's head, careful with the blond tresses and lowered her body, until her head was between Sarah's legs. She could see Sarah drip from arousal, the beautiful folds swollen and soaked just for her. Leaning in, Lara started to lick Sarah with a feather-like touch, Sarah doing the same with her. Conscious that Sarah couldn't use her hands, Lara kept hers out of the game, letting her tongue flick Sarah's swollen nubbin teasingly and again Sarah mirrored her action.

Wanting to have some control, Sarah suckled at Lara's clit eagerly, delighted when Lara did the same to her, before Sarah's sucking became more insistent, her tongue licking the tiny bundle of nerves in the meantime. Thinking, the clit had enough for now, Sarah licked her way to Lara's entrance, lapping up the auburn-haired woman's delicious juices, while Lara did the same. By an unspoken agreement, they kept mirroring each others actions perfectly.

Eager to give Sarah pleasure, Lara circled Sarah's opening with her curious tongue, before dipping it into Sarah and pulling back out.

They repeated these gentle thrusts, moving deeper each time, until their tongues were deep inside of each other, wiggling curiously and rasping against the sensitive tissues as they pulled back. They were both moaning and they started with a fast deep rhythm, in turn licking and sucking each others clit. It didn't take long, until they felt their mutual orgasm approach, both of them latching onto the other woman's clit to suck and lick and flick. They moaned unrestrainedly, their climax taking their breath away as hot pleasure coursed through them, their essence leaving them in thick streams. They were both eager to lick up the last drop, while they panted and trembled, sweat running down their bodies. Only when their juices ebbed away, did they stop to rest for a while, before Lara climbed off of Sarah.

Turning around, Lara captured Sarah's mouth in a hungry kiss, which Sarah returned equally, their tongues dueling passionately, fiercely. Their tongue play lasted for long minutes, until they were both out of breath and pulled back to gaze at each other.

Catching her breath, Lara lifted a hand to stroke Sarah's cheek tenderly, her eyes roaming the young, sweaty face, which was full of love and desire.

“I have something for you and you'll have to tell me if there's ever anything I do you don't like,” Lara demanded huskily.

“I will, I promise,” Sarah answered quietly and watched Lara move to the bag and return with a strip of dark red cloth; she started to tremble from anticipation. “Oh, Lara... yes....”

Smiling in relief, Lara blindfolded Sarah after a long lingering look and a loving smile. She then took the time to observe Sarah for long moments. The smile on Sarah's full lips was testimony to her unconditional trust towards Lara. The voluptuous body, tied and stretched out beautifully lay relaxed. The full breasts with the rock-hard nipples defied gravity. Sarah's glistening folds seemed to beckon Lara to touch and caress them, but Lara resisted for now as she knelled there between Sarah's legs, hands on her own thighs, smiling tenderly.


End file.
